herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kobato Hasegawa
Kobato Hasegawa is one of the main characters of the light novel and anime series Haganai. She is the younger sister of Kodaka Hasegawa and eventually joins the Neighbour's Club as a member, despite being a middle school student. A year before the beginning of the story, she became addicted to an anime series called Fullmetal Necromancer and since then frequently cosplays as a character from the series, a vampire called Reisys V. Felicity Sumeragi. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Alison Viktorin in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kodaka said that Kobato looked more like their mother (a fact at which Tenma Kashiwazaki also noted), having golden-blond hair and blue eyes. Kobato mainly kept her hair flowing down but still have two small horse tails from each side. Kobato is usually depicted in her Gothic Lolita dress, thigh-high socks with a black barrette. She also wears a red-eye contact lens on her right eye to match the anime character she's usually cos-playing. During Summer, Kobato initially was dressed in her home clothes (From 2 years ago) which consists of a pink shirt and a skirt but later, changed to a more summer friendly version of her Gothic Lolita dress. Kobato also owned a pink bikini and it was said that she loved it very much and used to wear it everyday in the past. Kobato also almost always carries a patchwork stuffed rabbit with her (since it is the mascot of the anime character she likes). Personality Kobato is a shy girl who doesn't tend to interact with the strangers around her. She is extremely close to Kodaka (ex. jumping on him completely naked because of a cold shower), and gets jealous if Kodaka diverts his attention from her. During her 7th grade, Kobato saw the second season of anime Fullmetal Necromancer and has developed an obsession with it ever since as well as having a penchant for darkness, vampires and the macabre. As a result she often speaks in an affected fashion, claims to be known as the ancient vampire "Reisys V. Felicity Sumeragi", and wears a Gothic dress and a red contact, but this facade quickly breaks down when she gets emotionally worked up and she speaks in a strong Kyūshū accent. Indeed, her behaviour does not for the most part differ from that of a regular girl (procrastinating with her homework, staying inside when it is hot, etc.) which Kodaka points out, causing her to be embarrassed and slightly lose character. Kobato has a rather serious brother complex, as she gets angry when someone else, females, Maria in particular, gets too close to Kodaka and call him big brother or onii-chan. Despite having the tendency to avoid strangers, Kobato seems to appreciate people who would act like a guardian to her, particularly her brother and Yozora. However, Kobato is not particularly fond of people who act aggressively in gaining her attention, particularly people like Sena, who earned an immediate dislike from her by acting like a creepy stalker. In terms of studies, Kobato is not the brightest of the members. She has shown that she is not very good at mathematics and took a long time to try and solve a math problem given to her by Kodaka (which she ultimately, did not solve). Kobato also displays a rather, limited vocabulary, frequently getting words wrong and not understanding other words. Kobato is also rather naive in some sense as she would sometimes, get tricked by Maria and Yozora (although the latter was trying to trick Maria). She also tends to contradict herself, and if her mistake is pointed out to her, she would often revert back to her old personality.That being said, Kobato does have excellent memory in the area of Fullmetal Necromancer, being able to memorize many trivia and facts about the show and would often show anger to those who tried to pretend to be knowledgeable about the series, such as Sena. Gallery Neighbour's Club.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Obsessed Category:Pure Good Category:Insecure Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Relief Category:Envious Category:Dissociative Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Mature